


30.12. Purpura

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Tiše a ochotně purpura na plotně voní a Mlok Scamander tráví Vánoce s Percivalem Gravesem.





	30.12. Purpura

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry za všechno to zpoždění, ale na mou duši, na psí uši to všechno doženu a série bude mít všech 14 částí (i když já asi umřu na spánkovou deprivaci, ale co už).

Mlok má rád Yule a jeho období. Vždyť byl vychován v tradicích Staré Magie, ví, jak je dodržování Kruhu roku důležité. Ovšem když jeden cestuje po světě, kde jsou různé roční doby, různé tradice, různé chápání magie a jejich pravidel, tak se jednomu těžko dodržují zvyky z domova. Ale stejně. Pokud by si měl Mlok vybrat, je Yule jeho nejoblíbenější svátek z celého roku.

A pokud by si měl vybrat jednu jedinou věc, kterou má z Yulu nejraději, byla by to purpura.

Když byl ještě malý kluk, dlouho před Bradavicemi, pálila jeho babička z otcovi strany purpuru snad přes celé svátky. Prastaré sídlo, kde žila, vonělo celou zimu purpurou, což Mlokův otec i bratr dávají jako důvod, proč tuto vůni nesnáší.

Purpura, to byl onen klidný tichý večer v poloprázdné mrzimorské společenské místnosti, kdy byli všichni po vánoční večeři příliš přecpaní, aby dělali cokoliv jiného, než jen seděli v křeslech, podřimovali nebo zírali do ohně v krbu. Byl to čas klidu, míru a jakéhosi limbu, ze kterého se nechtělo nikomu probouzet.

A teď? Teď je zase Yule, tedy aspoň doma v Británii je. Tady, v Americe, nikdo otevřeně Yule neslaví, ani další svátky Kruhu roku. Mluví tady místo toho o Vánocích, i když jsou tady magické a mudlovské svátky místy dost promíchané. Ovšem tak či tak je období Yulu.

V obývacím pokoji je tma, kterou prozařují jen nízké plameny v krbu, kde už dlouho nikdo nepřiložil. Kdyby byly roztažené závěsy, mohli by ti v domě vidět, jak venku v měsíčním světle jiskří sníh a nad okny se třpytí rapouchy vzniklé toho rána. Ale závěsy jsou zatažené a v místnosti teplo a tma.

Před krbem spí Douglík a štěně hafoně, kterému Mlok vyléčil zlomenou nohu a teď mu hledá nový domov. Je taky docela jisté, že se někde povaluje kotě maguára, nejspíše v té hromadě kluběnek, která byla na křesle. Mlok samotný leží na pohovce a unaveným pohledem nepřítomně sleduje kouř z purpury, která voní z krbové římsy. Je zakrytý jen cípem deky, protože oheň v krbu a taky Percy namačkaný mezi ním a zády pohovky hřejí více než dostatečně.

Jejich večerní popíjení kakaa v obýváku nějak přešlo v ležení na pohovce a špitání si o všem a o ničem, což jaksi samovolně vedlo k tomuto lehu čelem ke krbu, přitisknutí jeden k druhému, s jednou Percyho rukou pod jejich hlavami a polštářem a s druhou pevně omotanou kolem Mlokova pasu. Není tak úplně jisté, kdy přesně Graves usnul, protože mezery v jejich hovoru se postupně prodlužovaly víc a víc. Ale Mlokovi už taky padají oči. Netrvá to zas tak dlouho, než magizoolog a spisovatel v jedné osobě také usne.

V krbu pomalu uhasínají poslední plameny a mění se v uhlíky. A purpura na římse voní a voní.

**Author's Note:**

> Purpura  
> Jiří Šlitr
> 
> Tiše a ochotně purpura na plotně  
> voní, stále voní,  
> nikdo si nevšímá, jak život mění se v dým.
> 
> Snad jenom v podkroví básníci bláhoví  
> pro ni slzy roní,  
> hrany jí odzvoní rampouchem křišťálovým.
> 
> Slunce se vynoří, hned však se k pohoří  
> skloní, rychle skloní,  
> a pak se dostaví dlouhá a pokojná noc.
> 
> Tiše a ochotně purpura na plotně  
> voní, stále voní,  
> po ní k nám vklouzlo to tajemné kouzlo Vánoc.
> 
> Tiše a ochotně purpura na plotně  
> voní, stále voní,  
> voněla předloni, za rok snad zavoní zas.
> 
> To jenom v podkroví básníci bláhoví  
> pro ni slzy roní,  
> jejich sny růžový na okna dopoví mráz.
> 
> V hodině půlnoční zvony když vánoční  
> zvoní, tiše zvoní  
> nesou nám novinu, že pokryl krajinu sníh.
> 
> Tiše a ochotně purpura na plotně  
> voní, stále voní,  
> nastal čas lásky a rampouchů křišťálových.


End file.
